


Nuisance

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [107]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 69. And 70. For Kylux (69. Flirting under fire and 70. Locked in a room)





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Minor injury, trapped under fire, bad flirting

A Force user made for a compelling statement to have standing beside one in what should have been a routine visit to a planet recently given over to First Order control. In an uncharacteristic oversight by their security operation, a small group of rebels had protested the First Order’s presence quite strongly, their opening statement to blow the shuttle transport from the sky. On that thankfully had still been on its way to retrieve General Hux and Kylo Ren from the surface.

A Force user made for a strong ally, one that should have been able to sweep the protesters from their feet, strangling the life from them for their audacity before the remains of the shuttle had finished hitting the ground. Hux uncovered his eyes from the flash light of the blast, aware that durasteel metal scraps were already hitting the ground by his feet, to find Kylo at his feet, his massive formed curled as small as he could, while blood ran freely from his temple.

Hux ordered the assembled stormtroopers to spread out, flush the insurgents from their hiding places and execute them on sight or at least to buy them enough time for reinforcements and transports to arrive and evacuate them from the planet. They were lucky, Hux though as he hauled the knight to his feet, leaning heavily against them, that their planet was so mineral rich and would not just be reduced to slag for this insolence.

Stepping around the bodies of the welcoming delegation, Hux dragged Kylo to a nearby shuttle, the only cover to be had. Kylo was in no state for a fight, and with only his personal blaster to hand, all Hux could do was defend them both. He maneuvered them into a small storage room just inside one of the hangers, barely softening the fall as he lowered Kylo to the ground and slid the door shut. The resulting clunk was loud even with the sound of blaster fire beyond, and a quick test of the door’s mechanism confirmed Hux’s suspicion. He sighed; at least no one could sneak up on them here.

A fitfully flickering light gave just enough illumination for Hux to give Kylo a cursory examination, stemming the bleeding from his temple, but able to do nothing for the concussion that seemed to have left him dazed and lethargic. With nothing more to do, Hux settled down on the floor beside Kylo, watching the door for any sign of intruders. Less than ten minutes had passed by Hux’s internal clock, the shadows in the room shifting continually under the flickering light, before he felt a hand grasp his ankle. He looked down at the hand, following it back to Kylo’s still curled body, but he made no further movement. Hux considered shaking him off, but the hand had only the barest hold on him, resting the weight of his limb there than causing any restriction. Mouth twisting with his own indecision, he resumed his watch on the door, counting off the sounds of blaster fire as the minutes ticked by. 

“You don’t like me.”

Kylo’s voice was quiet, yet clear as it came between blaster shots. Hux looked down at him in confusion, but Kylo’s eyes were fixed straight ahead, staring somewhere near the pocket of his greatcoat. His eyes blinked slowly; long, luscious lashes, that had no place being on a monk’s face, transfixed Hux.   
“You’ve never liked me.”

Hux wasn’t sure if this was the concussion speaking, or some part of Kylo’s mind had been knocked loose by the blow, leaving his tongue free to let words trip from it as they occurred to him. 

“Like doesn’t come into it,” Hux responded. “We are co-workers, respect is all that is required.”

Kylo snorted and Hux could feel his back stiffen, pride ruffled. 

“Are you implying I don’t respect you?”

Kylo turned his head towards Hux at that, allowing him to see the blood still crusted at his hairline, but also pupils that responded to the flickering light, not blown and unfocused. Hux heaved a sigh of relief at the sight that the knight would suffer no lasting damage from this. 

“Your behaviour suggests as much,” Kylo said, laying his head down on the floor again as his thumb began to rub along a crease in the leather of Hux’s boot. 

“You judge me on the peculiar standards of your order then,” Hux replied, “not on the military standards I was raised with.”

“There’s-”

Hux held out a hand to silence him. Someone was moving just outside the door, and he lifted his blaster, holding it low to catch anyone who might crouch outside. Blaster fire sounded again, louder than before, and the shuffling noises stopped. Hux held his guard several moments longer, tense from not knowing who might be outside. When the noise of the fighting receded again, he relaxed his posture. 

“You were saying?”

Hux watched the side of Kylo’s mouth twitch. 

“I was going to say, there are easier ways to admit that actually, you do like me.”

“I’d like you more if you could get us out of here.”

Kylo’s hand stilled. 

“Why general,” he said. “Was that a joke?”

“Somewhat,” Hux replied, feeling the corners of his own mouth tugging as he caught Kylo’s mood. 

“Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”

“Only if we get out of here.”

“Is my company so repulsive?”

“The surroundings are repulsive. You are merely an annoyance.”

Kylo removed his hand from Hux’s boot. Hux was surprised to find the missed the weight, for all boot and glove together were too thick for heat transference. That Kylo was trying to push himself up was far more alarming. Hux moved to support him, kneeling in front of him to help him until his back was leaning against the wall, eyes closed as he tipped his head back. 

“I should have thought I’d count as more than a mere nuisance to you,” Kylo said with a grin.

“An aggravation,” Hux replied, feeling himself grinning now in return. “A headache that requires a kriffing drink to banish.”

“Very well, then,” Kylo said, climbing to his feet, using both the wall and Hux for support. 

He stood steadily, to Hux’s suspicious watch, reaching for the ‘saber on his belt. Weapon in hand, he ignited it, the light drowning out the flickering light from above. With a gesture, a frown of concentration, the door creaked and drew open. 

“First, an escape,” he said to Hux as he stepped outside, “then General, I will take you up on your offer of a drink in your company.”

Blaster in hand, Hux stepped outside to join him.


End file.
